1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to removably coupling compact electronic communication devices to a surface. More particularly, the present invention relates to such an electronic device having a self-mounting feature whereby it may be removably coupled to the surface using a magnet assembly or a repositionable adhesive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable electronic communication devices are well known in the art. Examples broadly include radios, pagers, telephones, and transponders, which have the ability to receive and transmit information. One problem presented by electronic communication devices in connection with mounting has been the weight of the device, which has necessitated mechanical couplers. Newly developed electronic communication devices are more compact, yet have nonetheless required mechanical couplers to provide mounting support to an upright surface.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and assembly that overcomes the limitations of the prior art. Specifically, there is a need for a mounting assembly that is operable to removably secure an electronic communication device to the upright surface, without affecting electronic circuitry housed within the electronic communication device.
Additionally, there is a need for an assembly that removably couples disposable and portable electronic communication devices, such as a telephone, to any surface.
There is a further need for a mounting assembly which is compact and flush with the body of the electronic communication device and does not require a mechanical coupler.
There is a yet further need for a mounting assembly which can be economically produced so that its cost does not detract from the overall price of a disposable electronic communication device, thereby rendering the user less willing to purchase or dispose of such an electronic communication device.